


Goodbye

by RussetMeng



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Dabyul pair making an appearance, F/F, Sorry if they're OOC but Byulie is a princess in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: You were my first love, but you are not my last.





	Goodbye

_To my forever vitamin,_

_I love your smile._

_I love your voice._

_I love that smirk you have when you thought of something clever or amusing._

_I love the way your dimple still shows even though you didn’t do or say anything._

_I love your witty mind._

_I love your ozone depleting aegyo._

_I love that you secretly love the attention people give you._

_I love that you would look for me when you’re upset; you know I would do the same to you._

_I love how you play along with my jokes even when they aren’t funny; you made them funnier._

_I love your light side and your dark side; they made you, well, you._

_In short, I love you. I’m in love with you._

_You are a beautiful human inside and out._

_I want to say “please don’t change” but that’s impossible. You will change. That’s human nature – we change as we grow._

_But never ever change the best things about yourself – they are the things that made people drawn to you, fall in love with you. Just as I did._

_I wish I could be there to be the one who remind you, but I can’t._

_This is my goodbye._

_Lots of love from me and take care of yourself always,_

_Your forever star_

***

Byulyi reads and re-reads the letter.

Then, her mouth curves slightly and she lets out a soft sigh.

“A love letter?”

Byulyi smiles when Dahee sits down next to her. She immediately curls into Dahee’s side and Dahee automatically wraps an arm around Byulyi’s shoulder.

“An old love letter,” Byulyi corrects her. She hands the letter to Dahee and waits until Dahee finish reading it. “What do you think?”

“I thought that _I’m_ your first girlfriend,” Dahee says, looking down at Byulyi with a pout, “now I find out you were with someone else before me?!”

Byulyi laughs and kisses Dahee until her pout turns into a smile.

“You are my first girlfriend, yes,” Byulyi murmurs against Dahee’s lips, “but she was my first love. That letter was me saying goodbye to my first love.”

“So this letter is like a proof of your resolution?”

Byulyi nods. “I forgot that I still have it,” she chuckles as she takes the letter away from Dahee and reads it for the nth time, a fond look on her face, “I was looking through my old memory box and found it sitting at the very bottom.”

“Why were you going through the memory box?”

“I received an invitation in the mail and felt like reminiscing.”

“I see.”

Dahee pulls Byulyi even closer and presses a kiss on the top of her head. She feels like comforting Byulyi somehow even though it must have been years since Byulyi let go of her feelings for her first love.

Byulyi smiles; she understands what Dahee is trying to do. She mumbles a “Thank you” and an “I’m fine” before pressing a kiss to the underside of Dahee’s jaw.

They sit like that for a while, simply enjoying each other’s warmth. The soft music flowing from the radio envelopes them and Byulyi smiles when Dahee hums along to it. The vibration from Dahee’s humming reverberate through Byulyi, calming and slowly lulling her to sleep.

Just before her eyes flutter close and dreamland claims her, Dahee’s voice pulls her back to reality.

“So, are you going?”

“Of course,” Byulyi chuckles, curling further into Dahee’s arms, “they’re my friends.”

“Just checking.”

Byulyi lets out a yawn. “Unnie…”

Dahee hums in response, feeling slightly drowsy herself.

“Take me to bed?”

Dahee’s eyes snap open as a singular thought crosses her mind. She clears her throat and looks at Byulyi with a serious face.

“Sleep bed or sex bed?”

Byulyi bursts into a fit of giggles; sleep is completely out the window for her now. She licks her lips and smirks, circling her arms around Dahee’s neck before placing a lingering kiss on Dahee’s mouth, making sure her eyes are open all the while. Byulyi likes to see Dahee’s eyes widen in surprise before they cloud over with lust as Dahee kisses her back. It sends a thrill down Byulyi’s spine to know that she could affect Dahee like that.

Their kiss is all teeth and tongue with a healthy dose of moans and whimpers and before Byulyi realizes it, Dahee has lifted Byulyi off the couch and carries her over to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

The bedroom door closes behind them as a breeze comes into the living room on cue, blowing Byulyi’s discarded letter to the coffee table until it rests next to an opened invitation card that read:

**We cordially invite you to the wedding of**

**Jung Wheein**

**&**

**Kim Yongsun**


End file.
